In recent years, a combination of high performance, small size and light weight has been required with an increase in required specifications for lens barrels. Conventionally, a constituent member of a lens barrel, e.g. a tubular fixing cylinder for holding one or more lens groups is mounted with another constituent member in many cases and formed of a metal material little subject to distortion in many cases. However, in the case of forming a fixing cylinder of a metal material, it is difficult to realize the fixing cylinder having a complicated shape during molding and, thus, it is separately necessary to process a mounting portion to which the other constituent member is to be mounted and it is not easy to form the fixing cylinder. If the mounting portion of the fixing cylinder is processed, the other constituent member is displaced from a predetermined position due to a processing error or the like in many cases and it becomes difficult to ensure high performance. Further, if the fixing cylinder is formed of the metal material, a product itself has a heavy weight and becomes expensive.
On the other hand, a fixing cylinder in a lens barrel bisected into a first fixing cylinder and a second fixing cylinder is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-72274 (literature 1). A technology disclosed in this literature 1 enables easy wiring from a board in a blur correction device, easy confirmation of an operation check of the blur correction device and the like.
However, since the fixing cylinder is merely bisected into the first and second fixing cylinders in the literature 1, the aforementioned problem arises, i.e. it is necessary to separately process a mounting portion and another constituent member is displaced from a predetermined position due to a processing error or the like in processing the mounting portion of the fixing cylinder in many cases. Further, if the first and second fixing cylinders are formed of a metal material, a product itself has a heavy weight and becomes expensive.